Current wireless networks generally deploy loosely populated radio nodes (e.g., macrocell base stations (BSs)) to provide access link functionality to terminals (e.g., user equipment (UEs)) in the radio nodes' coverage areas. In contrast, future wireless networks are expected to be densely deployed heterogeneous networks having multiple types of radio nodes equipped with backhaul and switching/routing functionality and configurable access link functionality. For example, current wireless networks may deploy one or two macrocells per km2. In contrast, future wireless networks may deploy several hundred low power radio nodes (e.g., microcells or picocells) per km2. The number of privately deployed networks and nodes is also expected to significantly increase and may be integrated into these future networks.
Unfortunately, current radio access network's (RAN) backhaul infrastructure topography is generally fixed at deployment. A current radio node provides only limited wireless backhaul access functionality, and current networks are not equipped to handle on-demand bandwidth allocation for heterogeneous network nodes based on changes in network traffic requirements (e.g., quality of experience (QoE)) requirements, detected congestion, or predicted change in network load). Furthermore, dynamic configuration of radio node backhaul infrastructure and integration of private network nodes are also not available.